Abandoned Youth
by MMDaniel
Summary: A child falls into the world of Armored Core fighting. He befriends an AI that's built into an AC. Adventures ensue.
1. Default Chapter

*Bright summer day*   
  
It was a hot day, hotter than normal. So hot, in fact, that my glasses where fogging up. As I took my glasses off, I looked over in Kirby's direction. He was pulling out a pack of cigarettes. "Kirby!" I yelled, "you know better than that! You're too young to smoke. Get that crap away from me, I don't want to damage my lungs."  
"Hold on man, just one smoke real quick. Hey, does anyone have a lighter? The teacher took mine away this morning." Kirby said.   
"Yeah, I saw that! You were so busted!" Johnny said.   
"Here Kirby, I have mine." I said as I handed him my lighter.   
"Dude, I didn't know you smoked." Kirby said shocked.   
"I don't," I replied, "I have...just...incase...."   
"Incase what?", Kirby interrupted as he lit his cigarette.   
"I..." Just then noticed a huge shadow. "Hey, lets get in that shade and out of the sun, I'm burning up!"   
"Teaches you to where a black shirt on a day like this Daniel." said Johnny in his normal 'I told ya so' voice.   
I looked up as Kirby handed me my lighter back.   
"Thanks man." he said.   
Then he saw I was looking up and did the same.   
"Whhhhooooooooaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhh..." we all said simultaneously.   
Kirby was practically doing summersaults.   
"Are those Armored cores?" Johnny asked.   
"Yeah!" Kirby said, "But I've never seen one up close before!! Jeezz! All I can see is the legs!!"   
"Well, I never really liked the idea of AC's." said Johnny. While walking down that street, we could see 5 of them lined up in a row. I assumed they where for protection from the oncoming enemy forces.   
"Why not?" Kirby asked, "I love them! All that power! It makes me want to just set things on fire! Hey Daniel, can I see that lighter again?"   
"Shut up Kirby, Johnny's right. At times like these, we need to make peace, not destroy each other." I said.   
As the three of us kept walking I noticed an old abandoned factory across the street. "Hey," exclaimed Kirby, "we should go into that old building there and see if we can get a better look at those ACs!"   
"I don't know," I said nervously, "it looks dangerous."   
"Awwww.........come on!" said Kirby.   
"I'm going, I have to get home and study for that quiz tomorrow.," said Johnny as he walked away.   
"Too bad for you! Come on Daniel! It'll be awesome!", shouted Kirby as he was running toward the factory.   
Reluctantly I remembered, "Man, I don't wanna go home yet, I have chores to do. Hey Kirby! Wait up!"   
As we entered the factory, we stared in awe as we looked upward. That place was bigger than I thought! It must have been 10 stories high! Kirby, acting like the hyper little speed demon he was, had already gone up 3 floors of stairs. I struggled to catch up.   
"Kirby, slow down!", I shouted. I thought to myself Man, I need to lift weights more, this is getting pathetic.   
As I watched Kirby start his climb of the 5th stair case I felt the ground shake. The battle must have started.   
"Kirby, lets get outta here! It feels like they are fight right outside!", I screamed.   
But Kirby said nothing. He wasn't hurt, I could see him. I called his name, but he still said nothing.   
I hurried to catch up to him and when I did, I noticed why he was silent. The whole 7th floor was covered in blood! What was weird was the fact that none of it smelled. It must have been there for a long time. We both stepped closer to middle to get a better look.   
I walked toward the center of the giant room and saw that there was a circle painted in white where I was standing.   
"Kirby, take a look at th..........." Then the whole building started shaking again.   
"AHHH! We have to get outta here Kirby!", I yelled. Then, before we even had a chance to move, the floor caved in around us!   
  
*darkness*   
  
"glhgack!" *cough* *cough*   
"Uhhh.........What happened?", I said to myself. I notice I had landed on a giant padded pillow of some kind.   
"KIRBY!!!!", I yelled. *echoes*   
I yelled again, but all I got was echoes again.   
"My lighter! That's it!" I reached into my pocket and flipped on my lighter. In the small glow of the lighters flame I couldn't see much. I slowly walked around, feeling to find something I can recognize. After a few minutes of searching I found a wall.   
"YESS!!", I yelled, "and where there's a wall, there has to be a door! Or a light switch of some kind."   
Feeling around the wall, I found a rounded button with the word 'Grizzle' embedded on it. "Weird light switch."   
I pushed it in and nothing happened. "Great, no electricity."   
Then I heard some grinding noises.   
  
*BANG!*   
  
"What the.....!" I yelled and jumped forward a bit as something huge hit the floor behind me, echoing.   
I turned to find a door way of some kind. I didn't want to go anywhere until I had some light so I didn't go in. I felt around and found switch. As I flipped it upward, a mass of light flooded the room!   
"This place is even bigger than that factor I entered." As I looked around, I found Kirby's body in the corner of my eyesight. "KIRBY!!!!!!!!! NNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!", I screamed as I ran toward his body. Half crying have angry I pounded on Kirby's chest.   
"Don't be dead! Don't you be dead! I told you this place was dangerous! I TOLD YOU!", I screamed.   
  
*clink*   
  
"Why not me?!?"   
"WHY?!?!?!?!!??"   
  
*Clunk*   
  
"Wha....?", I turned around with tears falling from my face like a water fall.   
  
*CLANK!*   
  
In all my commotion over Kirby, I didn't even notice that what I had found wasn't a wall. It the foot of a Giant Robot! "It's an AC........But it doesn't look like any AC I've seen. It has parts that look like human limbs! .......Kirby would have loved to see this thing......", I said as I started to cry more.   
  
*Systems check complete*   
  
"What?", I asked as I walked toward it.   
  
*Waiting for human uplink*   
  
"Human up-what?", I asked as I approached the opened doorway. Looking around without actually stepping inside, I saw a hovering chair. It looked really comfortable, so I, carefully, put one foot inside and touched it to the floor.   
  
*nothing*   
  
"Safe.....", I said to myself. As I walked in further I noticed a blue print on the left wall of that small room. It was of an AC. It was this AC! I looked closer at it and noticed it had statistic written all over it. Like someone was trying to solve a problem.   
From the parts I could read, it said that this AC was over 70 feet tall and was a 'Heavyweight class'. "Well, I know that it's very tall, but what's with this 'Heavyweight class' stuff? Aren't all AC's heavy?" I read on. "It has new special laser blade arms that can equip weapons too.   
Each blade can do a maximum of 1000 damage. That means it can have 4 laser blades at the same time! COOL! Wait........I'm not supposed to be liking this. I want peace........but it's so exciting! A real AC right here! And I'm in it!" Still reading, "It's back weapons are custom as well.   
On the right shoulder: a quad missile pod. Each missile does 1200 damage. On the left shoulder: a double barreled cannon. When fire it shoots little magnetic pods that cling to the enemy AC. When activated by the pilot, these pods ignite and overheat the enemy AC. This AC is to be painted with shades of dark brown and gray."   
I paused. "Hmm.......sounds Destructive!", I said with madness in my voice. I paused again and shook my head. "What's going on with me?" As I looked at the blue prints further, I noticed that this AC looks a lot like a bear.   
"I can't stand it!", I yelled, "I have to take this baby for a test drive!" I hoped in the chair and wondered how to start it up.   
After a moment, I felt a sudden pain the right side of my head. "AAAHHHH!!", I screamed. After a few moments of extreme pain, it seemed to go away. I felt the side of my head. "What the.....!!"   
I could feel a tube. It was injected into the side of my head. "I gotta get outta here! This is too much!"   
  
*Stay*   
  
"Huh? Who said that?! Kirby!??! Are you alive?!?!"   
  
*Merge with me*   
  
"Kirby! Stop joking around!"   
  
*I'm not Kirby. Push the red button on the dash in front of you.*   
  
"No! I want to go home!"   
  
*Push the button on the dash and I will take you home*   
  
"......ok......", I said reluctantly. That was when my life changed forever.   
  
"*We are one*"   
  
In the distance, a bear like AC could be seen walking towards the center of town. 


	2. Chapter 2

====================================================  
Chapter 2  
  
  
*later that same day*  
*Daniel's Home*  
"Steve, have you seen Daniel lately?", Asked Esther.   
"No dear, but don't worry. I bet he's just spending time with Johnny. You know how much those kids like to play that game station or whatever it's called.", Steve said calmly. He didn't even put his newspaper down.  
"OK. But it still worries me. Daniel has never stayed out this late.", Replied Esther.  
"Well, it's only ten o'clock dear. To teenagers, it's not late until you see the sun rise." Steve said now partially annoyed.   
"Alright. But if he doesn't come back soon, I'll call the police.", Esther said.  
"Fine, go right ahead." Steve said as he put down his newspaper and picked up the remote.  
  
*Battle field*  
  
"Holy crap guys!! We are getting killed!!", Said Hank.  
"I know! ..............Crap! I'm out of ammo! Time to take this hand to hand!", Said Matt as he charged at the enemy forces.   
"No, don't Matt! You won't be able......" Hank yelled, but before he could finish Matt was already a pile of scrap metal.   
"NNNOOO!!!!!" Hank yelled. Soon after he was boosting toward the mysterious MT's who had presented such a challenge to those 5 skilled pilots.  
Just then, an AC over boosted between Hank and the MT's.   
"What the hell!? Who are you?!?" , Hank yelled.  
"*It doesn't matter*"  
Then the MT's started to attack the mystery AC. They unloaded a barrage of machine gun fire all at the same time!  
The AC just shook it off and boosted toward the MT's. In one swift motion, the AC slashed downward at the group of MT's. A laser blade hit each of the 4 MT's causing a huge collective explosion.  
The AC turned around to face the AC he had helped.   
"Thanks a lot sir." Hank said gratefully.  
"*It was nothing.*", a voice from the AC said.  
"What's your name man? The arena could use someone like you.", Hank said.  
"*Just call me Grizzle*", said the AC.  
"OK Grizzle, nice to meet ya. My name is Hank. I owe you my life man.", Hank replied.  
"*Debt Notified. Your assistance will be required later. Tell no-one you saw me here, and take the mission money for yourself. You can use it to fix up your AC, and buy newer, better weapons. You will need it.*", said Grizzle.  
"Thanks man, But when will you need my help?" Asked Hank.  
"*I will notify you when that time comes.*" answered Grizzle as he walked away.  
  
  
*Daniel's Home*  
"Steve, it's midnight. Can I call the police now?" Asked Esther.  
"Sure, but the missing person needs to be gone for 1 day, not 8 hours." Steve replied.  
"I'm calling anyway." said Esther.  
Just as she picked up the phone and started dialing, the house started rumbling.   
"What the.....!", exclaimed Steve.   
"Is it an earthquake?!" Esther asked with panic in her voice.  
"No! Look outside! It's an AC headed this way!!" Steve yelled.  
Then the shaking stopped.   
  
*AC Cockpit*  
  
"* Destination acquired*  
  
{[Internal dialog] *computer* "Daniel"}  
*So this is home*  
"Yes it is."  
*It is smaller than my home*  
"That's because you lived in a giant underground factory! Dummy!"  
*I do not understand the word 'Dummy'*  
"Never mind. Just get down from here so I can go see my folks."  
*I'm afraid I can't do that Daniel.*  
"Why not?!?!? You said I could go home!"  
*We are home, but if I cut the human link-up now, then you could be damaged from the process.*  
"So how can I 'cut the link' with out being hurt?  
*We need to visit my maker. He will know what to do*  
"NO! I want to go inside my home, NOW!!!!"  
*That is not possible*  
"AAAARRRGGGG!!!!!"  
  
From the outside, the AC can be seen flaying it's arms around in a weird manner.  
  
*Daniel's Home*  
  
"Look at what it's doing now!" Steve exclaimed.  
"Yeah, It looks like the pilot is having trouble with his new AC." Esther replied.  
"Or maybe it's one of those old 2 piloted AC's and the pilots are having trouble deciding what to do." Steve said.  
  
The AC then took off and flew away going west.  
  
[Internal dialog]  
  
"Where are we going!?!?"  
*To visit my creator*  
"And that would be where?"  
*Latitude 140, Longitude 36*  
" In English please!"  
* That was English*  
"I mean what town is it in?"  
*Hanover*  
"But that's where we just were!!!"  
*Germany. Not USA*  
"WHAT?!?!?!!"  
*You want to be able to leave this Cockpit, don't you?*  
"Yeah"  
*Then settle down and hang on*  
  
Grizzle's over boost then activated.  
  
Looking down at the ocean was amazing! I could see whales swimming. Even the largest of them was dwarfed by Grizzle. This AC is amazing! I can't believe I took out those MT's as easily as I did. It was like the AC was reacting to what I was thinking. Maybe that's what that tube thing was for..........  
  
*minutes later*  
  
"*Destination acquired*"  
  
Right outside was a mansion of some kind.   
  
*This is where my creator lives*  
"Well......don't just stand there! Call him out!"  
*I do not want to scare the neighbors. I will call his phone and speak with him directly*  
"You can do that?"  
*Yes*  
"Cool"  
  
*dialing noises*  
  
Person on phone: "Hello?"  
*Hello master*  
Person: "Who is this?"  
*Grizzle*  
Person: "Grizzle?! No! It can't be! You where deactivated!"  
*Daniel has re-activated me. By the sound of it, I think it was by accident.*  
Person: "Let me speak with him."  
*alright*  
Daniel: "Hello? This is Daniel speaking."  
Person: "Hello, this is Dr. Williams. Do you realize what you have done?!"  
Daniel: "No. But I want out! This Thing you made had attached itself to me, and I can't get out of it! You have to help me!"  
Williams: "Foolish boy! You Merged with Grizzle?!?! I don't know if I can help you or not!"  
Daniel: "Please! You have to help me!!! *starts crying* PLEASE!"  
Williams: "Alright! Ok! Just stop crying! You're hurting my ears, boy."  
Daniel: "Thank you sir! Thank you!"  
Williams: "Hmmm.....I'll have to get out my really large ladder."  
Daniel: "No, that's ok, I'll just lift you up. Just step outside and I'll take care of it."  
*click*  
  
Moments later, Williams stepped outside. Then Grizzle lowed his hand and Williams stepped up onto it. Grizzle raised his hand to where the cock pit is. The door opened.  
"*OK, let's start this!*" 


	3. Chapter 3

===============================================================  
Chapter 3  
  
*System Shutdown complete*  
  
"Are you sure this will work Doc?" I asked.   
"Well, I'm not sure Daniel. You are the only person to have successfully merge with Grizzle." replied Williams.  
"I am? I wonder why......" I pondered.  
"It could be a number of factors. Maybe your DNA is the right combination, perhaps It's because of your age, or it's possible that Grizzle just likes you better than the others." Williams stated.  
"What? Grizzle has feelings? But he's only a computer, that's not possible." I said.  
"No, no, no. Grizzle isn't just a computer. He's an advanced artificial intelligence. He may seem like he has no emotions but he does. Or, at least, he has simulated emotions." Williams said.  
"How can you simulate emotions? It doesn't seem possible." I asked.  
"Oh, it is possible, but it's way to complicated for a child of 13 to understand." Williams stated in a semi-snotty tone.  
"Oh...........ok. So are you finished yet? I really need to get home soon or my folks will get worried." I said.  
"Yes, in a minute. I just need to activate the neurological inhibiter........and press this button." Williams stated.   
"Ok, but hurry up. This thing in the side of my head is giving me a head ache." I said.  
"Would you stop complaining!" Williams said angrily and slightly annoyed.  
"Yes sir..............." I said quietly.  
  
*bleeps and clicks*  
  
"OK, I have good news and bad news. Which do you want first?" Williams asked.  
"Good news." I replied.  
"Ok, well, I have figured out a way for you to leave Grizzle." Williams said.  
"And the bad news?" I asked.  
"Well, I can disconnect the tube, but if I disconnect all of it, then you would have this sizable hole in your head. It'll be about the size of a quarter." Williams stated.  
"Are you saying my brains will spill out?!?!?" I asked worried for my life.  
"No, but you will loose a lot of blood. So I'm going to leave the input where it is. You shouldn't even feel it and you'll be able to walk around freely." Williams said reassuringly.   
"Man, what am I going to tell everyone at school?" I asked.  
"School? You can forget about school child. You will every waking moment with me, testing this AC. Understood?" Williams stated.  
"Oh, well......I don't know. My folks will be ticked if I can't attend school." I said.  
"Well, then you can tell them that I gave you a test. And that you scored so high that you don't need school." Williams said.  
"What? You think they will buy that?" I asked.  
"Sure. And if they don't, I'll be your proof." Williams stated.  
"Ok, can I go home now?" I asked.  
"Sure. But we will have to fly back to America." Williams said.  
"Right. Lets start Grizzle back up." I stated.  
  
*bleeps and clicks*  
  
*Systems Back Online*  
  
*Good Morning Daniel*  
  
"It's morning already? Crap! I need to get home, now!" I said.  
  
*Sure thing, Daniel*  
  
*Over Boost Activated.*  
  
*Daniels Home*  
  
"Grizzle, you better stop just outside of town, I don't want to freak my folks out." I said.  
  
*Yes, alright*  
  
About a third of the way there, we ran into so trouble. I notice that Grizzles fuel tank was half empty, but that wasn't the half of it. My sensors caught a glimpse of an enemy AC on it's way toward Spain. It was packing some serious heat. It was very obvious that this AC wasn't on a peaceful mission.   
  
"We have to stop it!" I said.  
"No, we are on a direct course. His business is his alone. We need not disturb him." Williams said coldly.  
"What if he's going to destroy a town or something......" I said.  
"Well, like I said, that's his business." Williams replied.  
"NO! We have to stop him! Grizzle, attack!"  
*Yes Daniel, but what should I attack with?*  
"Oh, right, I forgot. Umm........OH! Use your quad missiles! Yeah!" I said.  
*Yes Daniel*  
  
The pod doors quickly swung open as Grizzle targeted and lock onto the AC in the distance.   
  
*Lock acquired. Firing now.*  
  
Just then, a missile rocketed out of it's holding chamber. Half way to it's target, it broke apart into 4 individual missiles. The enemy AC noticed it was being attacked. It dodged the first missile that reached it.  
  
"How did it move so fast?!" I asked Williams.  
"It must have booster extensions! Grizzle, zoom in the visual!" Williams commanded.  
  
*Yes Creator*  
  
Grizzle did as he was told. The AC was well built. It had light, humanoid legs. It's where different though. They weren't arms at all! They where missile launchers!!   
As the enemy AC turned around, fully facing us, it dodged the second missile!  
And then the third! The fourth hit his right foot as he was dodging the third missile.  
  
"Yes! Got hit!" I exclaimed.  
"That was a lucky hit." Williams stated.  
"But we still hit him! Grizzle, fire the cannon!"  
  
*I do not have enough energy*  
  
*Energy depleted*  
  
Just then, Grizzle descended toward the earth below them.   
  
"No! We didn't pay attention to the Energy Gauge! We're going to crash!" Williams yelled.  
"What? Oh no!! Come on Grizzle! Fly! Land softly! Do something!!" I screamed.  
  
*1 minute until impact*  
*59 seconds, 58, 57, 56....*  
  
"Boosters activate!" I yelled.  
  
*49, 48, 47, 46...*  
  
"Boosters activate! Activate!"  
  
*29, 28....*  
  
"Activate!!"  
  
*5, 4, 3, 2......*  
  
"ACTIVATE!!!!!!" I yelled in a last second plea for my life.  
  
*1.......Boosters Activated*  
  
A huge crash could be heard from miles around. 


	4. Chapter 4

===============================================================  
Chapter 4  
  
*In the Jungle*  
  
"Urrghuhnu......Are.....you.......ok doc?" I asked as I struggled to get to me feet.  
"Yes.....I think so........" He replied.  
"Where are we?" I asked.  
"Somewhere in a jungle is my best guess." Williams stated.  
"Spain.....I remember attacking an AC on it's way to Spain. We must have landed somewhere near there." I concluded.  
"Yes, that would seem mist likely. Grizzle, are you operational?" Williams asked.  
  
*Yes, Systems functional.*  
  
"Damage report." Williams commanded.  
  
*One moment*  
  
*All mechanical operations functional. Boosters down. Over Boost down. Radar Intact. Weapons down. Armor has been cut down by 524 Armor points. And the Radiator is down*  
  
"Man! We must have hit hard!" I exclaimed.  
"Yes, but if you hadn't activated the boosters at the last second, we would have been smashed to bits!" Williams stated.  
"Yeah. It's a good thing I don't like dying. Hahahah." I said jokingly.  
"This is not a funny situation boy! We are still in a bad place right now! We don't know where we are, or even if there are supplies near us! Not to mention that Enemy AC might be looking for us!"  
"I doubt it. He probably thinks we're road kill by now." I said calmly.  
"Don't be so sure. Look! He's on the radar!" Williams exclaimed.  
"No! He's gonna see us!" I cried.  
"Calm down. I built this AC, remember? Grizzle, are your camouflage abilities still functional?" Williams asked.  
  
*Yes. They are still functional*  
  
"Activate Camouflage." Williams commanded.  
Just then, Grizzle started to shake. I wasn't much, just a small rumble. Then Grizzles brown paint shifted to shades of greens. Up close, one could wonder how this could help. But from a distance, the greens blended well with the jungles trees.  
  
"How is that going to help?" I asked   
"I noticed that the AC we attacked had a specific head part. One which has no radar capabilities. And since it was loaded to the teeth with weapons, it had no room for an individual radar. Without a radar, he will just pass over us and think nothing of it." Williams stated.  
"Oh.......good thinking." I said shocked.  
"Now we just wait him out." Williams said.  
"But what are we going to do for food?" I asked nervously.  
"We'll worry about that later. Right now we need to figure out how to get Grizzle fixed." Williams replied.  
"Right. I say we wait another 2 hours till we get up and walk around looking for the nearest garage." I stated.  
"Sure thing. Good plan." Williams said.  
  
*Daniels Home*  
  
"Yes maim. We understand. We'll try as hard as we can to get your boy back home." Officer Black said.  
"Thank you officer. Thank you so much!" Esther replied.  
"Ok, you have a good day maim. And don't worry. Just try to keep your mind off of the situation for now." Officer Black said as he left for his car.  
"Yes, don't worry dear. Officer Black is the best there is when it comes to missing persons." Steve said reassuringly.  
  
*Jungle*  
*2 hours later*  
  
"Ok doc. Time to get going." I said.  
"............" Williams was asleep.  
"DOC!" I yelled.  
"Wha! What!! What's going on!?!? Are we being attacked?!?" Screamed a startled Williams.  
"No, but it's time to go. Hahahah." I said laughing.  
"Oh, I see." Stated Williams.  
"Grizzle, activate manual controls." I commanded.  
  
*Manual controls activated*  
  
Walking around for an hour, we didn't find anything. Nothing but trees. Trees everywhere. After another 15 minutes of searching we found the coastline.   
  
"Well, at least we have something to follow. Now it's a question of which direction." I said.  
"The radar says the path to the right will take us West. Then that means going left will take us toward France. If we can get to Paris with-out running out of fuel, then we can re-stock our supplies there." Williams suggested.  
"Right, east it is. Grizzle, takes us to Paris, France. Will you be able to do that?" I asked.  
  
*Yes. With the current amount of fuel I have, we should reach Paris Just before our supply is exhausted.*  
  
"Good. Activate auto pilot and take us to Paris." I commanded, "I don't feel like making the trip manually."  
  
*In Indiana*  
  
"Man, I'm so bored." Stated Officer Black.  
"Sir, why don't you work on the Bright case?" Suggested Officer Kain.  
"Nah. The kid probably just ran away for a couple of days to get away from his folks." Said Officer Black.  
"Yes sir. Of course sir." Officer Kain said.  
"Now, get back to working on that one woman's case." Officer Black suggested.  
"Which one? The one with the legs or the one with the nice rack?" Officer Kain asked.  
"The one with the rake. Come on now! Think! The ones with the nice racks always go before the ones with nice legs!" Officer Black complained.  
"Yes sir! Of course Sir!" Officer Kain replied.  
  
*Paris*  
  
An AC can be seen just outside the city. Near by is an AC garage.  
  
*Destination acquired.*  
  
"Good! It's about time!" I said excited.  
"Yes. This AC garage looks deserted though. We may have to operate everything ourselves." Williams stated.  
"No problem! Err.....um.... Wait. You're going to have to teach me a few things first." I said.  
"Sure thing. A child like you shouldn't know anything about fixing AC's anyway. It would be disturbing if you did." Williams said.  
  
As the sun was in it's peak position in the brilliant, blue and white sky, Grizzle backed slowly into an empty cargo hold in the garage. 


	5. chapter 5

Chapter 5   
  
"Alright, we shouldn't have much to do.", Williams said as he surveyed the damaged leg of the AC. "We'll just have to replace a few wires, gears, and pistons. That crash didn't do to much damage. If the wires where more securely in place, we could have walked away with out a scratch."   
"Oh? Well, since we don't have much to do then I'll just walk around for a while. See if I can find something interesting." I said.   
"Alright, go on. Oh, here, take this.", Williams said as he handed me the walky-talky. "I'll call you when I'm done."   
"Ok." I replied as I walked off.   
  
As I moved down the large, dark, and silent row of garages, all I could hear was my footsteps echoing.   
"1........2...........3......." I counted to myself.   
"There aren't many garages in this place." I said to myself.   
"4.........hey......That one had an AC in it." I stated, "Hey Doc. I found a Garage with an AC in it. You wanna take a look at this?" I asked Williams through the walky-talky.   
"Interesting. Even if someone didn't want their AC, they could still sell it for a decent amount of money. Something must have attacked this place and made them leave in a hurry. I'll be there in a minute Daniel."   
"Roger that." I replied while chuckling partially, "I've always wanted to say that."   
  
I walked into the dusty garage and looked up at the mammoth AC standing before me.   
It looked nothing like Grizzle. This AC was all, straight lines. Grizzle had more curves looked more human than this one. Plus the fact that this older AC had 4 legs and had no arms also made a difference.   
  
As the Doc walked into the garage, I was looking around.   
  
"Is this it?" Williams asked.   
"No. This is a really big toy I found." I said sarcastically.   
"Oh shut up child." Williams said annoyed.   
"So how much do you think we can get for this sucker?" I asked.   
"I'm not sure. We will have to find a shop around somewhere." Williams stated.   
  
*GGGRRR*   
  
"What the....." I yelled   
  
Just then, 4 missiles slammed into the old AC and tore it up into pieces.   
Williams and I ran for it, thinking the garage was under attack! We reached the garage in which Grizzle was located. And to my surprise, he was facing the direction of the garage that held the older AC. Grizzle had his missile pods closing as we approached him.   
  
"Fascinating!" Williams exclaimed, " Grizzle must have thought you where going to leave him for that older AC. So he fired upon it in order to illuminate the competition!"   
"So, you're saying that Grizzle is Jealous?" I asked.   
"Yes! Grizzle has simulated emotions! This is truly a giant leap in science! An AI system that can think and feel emotions!" Williams was babbling.   
  
That day we finished up the repairs, and filled up the ammo reserves. I didn't know how my folks where reacting, or even if they cared. I hadn't seen one new report on the TV or nothing of that sort. The only one that cared about we was Grizzle. And I will never leave him.   
  
As I curled up in my comfortable hover chair, I asked Williams, "Hey, do you think I could enter the arena?"   
"Possibly, but I'm not sure if you are old enough. The arena has rules, you know. Plus, you won't have much time for it. Remember, the testing we have to do." Williams stated.   
"Right, I meant to ask you about that. Are these tests going to hurts?" I asked nervously.   
"Nope. It's just tests on reflexes and neural input, and such." Williams said.   
"Ok. Goodnight Doc." I said as I closed my eyes.   
  
The next morning I awoke to a shock. This time we where being attacked!   
  
"Can you tell who it is Grizzle?" I asked.   
  
*Yes, it is the AC we attacked earlier.*   
  
"Dang it! Can't he leave us alone?!?" I yelled.   
"He must have went back and changed heads." Williams stated.   
"Grizzle, boosters activate!" I commanded   
  
*Boosters activated.*   
  
"You know that you don't have to yell that out every time you want to boost, don't you?" Williams asked.   
  
I just ignored him and concentrated on destroying that danged AC that was attacking us.   
  
I didn't want to run out of energy this time so I stayed on the ground. The enemy AC was attacking from above, raining down missiles. Grizzle was able to dodge all of them until he ran out of ammo. Grizzle could move really fast for a heavyweight.   
The enemy AC drooped to the ground as it unfolded it's grenade cannon.   
  
"Grizzle! Hit him with the missile now!" Williams commanded.   
  
*Yes Creator.*   
  
Grizzle fired a multiple missile lock on the AC and most of them hit their mark. But the AC was still on it's knees. It fired a grenade right for us before Grizzle could react. It slammed into the left side of Grizzle, but it luckily hit armor instead of the vulnerable joints.   
Grizzle, on it's own free will, boosted toward the AC with it's over boost.   
  
"What are you doing?!" I yelled.   
  
*attacking*   
  
As Grizzle reached the AC he slashed with all four of his blades. The enemy AC was able to jump back fast enough to miss the shorter set of blades, but the two larger blades sliced off one of the missile arms.   
  
"What!?!?!?" The enemy pilot yelled., "How could you?!?! Your blades shouldn't be that....."   
  
And as Grizzle took another swipe at the enemy AC, it missed again. The enemy AC was now high into the air and flying away.   
  
"I'll be back!" The enemy pilot yelled, "Alice Hanagun never fails a mission!"   
  
"Did he just say mission?" Williams asked.   
"Did he just say his name was Alice?" I asked chuckling.   
"Something is very wrong here." Williams stated, "Nobody is supposed to know about grizzle. But if it was his mission to take us out, then we might be in big trouble." Williams said nervously.   
"Right, we better head back to the states." I said.   
  
Grizzle then went into over boost and headed out toward the land freedom. Surely they would be safe in America. Surely they would. 


	6. Chater 6

===============================================================  
Chapter 6  
  
The ride to America was relatively smooth. No confrontations of any sort occurred, except for a few stops when we had to let Grizzle rest and regain energy, but that was normal.  
The trip back seemed a lot longer for some reason. Oh, but it felt so good to be back home in the USA.  
When we arrived we where welcomed by 2 AC's. But they weren't the type of welcome wagon I expected.   
A voice came over my radio.  
  
"So, you are the one called Grizzle?" The voice asked.  
"That voice!" I recognized that voice. It was Alice, and this time, he had brought a friend.  
"We have to retreat! We can't take on both of them." Williams ordered.  
"What are you talking about? We have plenty of ammo! I say we attack!" I replied.  
  
The 2 AC's where very different in build. Alice's AC had changed drastically from the last encounter we had. This time, he had larger legs, and replaced his weapon arms with regular arms.   
He carried a machine gun in his right hand, and a shield on his left. The over all look of the AC was larger even though he carried relatively smaller weapons then before.   
He exchanged the grenade launcher for a rounded missile pod. The missile pod itself was pretty massive. The other weapon was a rocket launcher. It sort of leaned forward with it's pod doors opened, ready to fire.  
  
The other AC was an odd one indeed. It had reversed joint legs. The arms where light, but it carried a large bazooka in it's right hand, and had a shield on it's left. It was the same shield as Alice's.   
This AC also had back weapons but both of them looked the same.   
They where mirror images of each other. It looked like they where missile pods, but nothing I had ever seen before.  
  
"Daniel, watch out for those vertical missiles. They can be hard to dodge. It looks like they added shields in preparation for your laser blade attacks. No is the time for strategy, not brute force." Williams warned.  
"Yeah, sure......"I said not listening.  
  
All I could thing of was how I would attack first. Go with the cannon, or missiles. If I attacked with the cannons, that would over heat them. Possibly causing on of them to panic, and make stupid decisions.   
Or I could attack with the missiles first and boost to slash them while they try to dodge on coming barrage.  
  
Either way, I had to choose fast.  
  
"Alright Grizzle! Missiles fire!"  
  
Grizzle did so and fired a multiple lock on of missiles. The 2 AC's moved and dodged while firing at me. The Unknown AC fired it's Vertical Missiles at me. They actually went straight up into the air and came back down onto my AC.   
I hadn't expected that, I thought all missiles fired the same way! I strafed right and unfolded the cannon.   
  
"Ok, so you can dodge. But magnets follow you where ever you go!" I yelled, "Fire the cannon!"  
"I'm telling you, you can fire the cannon with out yelling it out!" Williams stated.  
  
From each of the cannon's barrel came 2 rounded discs. 1 clung to Alice's AC and the other's to the other AC. I pressed the button and each of the discs lit a blaze.   
  
"Crap! What the heck is this?!?!" Alice exclaimed.  
"I've never seen anything like that! I'm every heating! It's making me over heat!" The other pilot yelled.  
Alice's AC tried to pull the disc of his AC and succeeded for a little bit, but after he let go, expecting it to fall to the ground, it returned to the leg of his AC.  
  
"No! They're not commin off!" Alice cried, "Donald! We gotta hurry and destroy these things, before they kill us!"  
"Right!" Don said.  
  
The 2 AC turned toward each other and fired their right arm weapons at each other.  
  
"What are they doing? Are they nuts?", I asked.  
  
The 2 AC's kept firing, blowing smoke into the air. As the smoke cleared they both stood silent. The discs had been destroyed, but not with-out taking some armor with them. The 2 AC's turned toward Grizzle and prepared to attack.  
  
"What do you do?", I asked, "They survived our best attack!"  
"Quickly! Attack them. Their Armor points have to be low!" Williams commanded.  
"Hey," I said, "I'm the pilot here."  
  
And with that, I activated the over boost manually. I didn't want Grizzle attacking wildly again. As we over boosted toward the 2 AC's, I started to swing my laser blades. As I did, the 2 AC's both activated their shields at the same time. Deflecting my attacks.  
Seeing that this wasn't going to work, I jumped over them and over boosted away.  
Thinking only of escape, I hadn't realized I had damaged, and knocked the 2 AC's on their backs with the energy from my over boost. I kept the over boost on as long as I could. I didn't want to see those morons ever again.  
  
"What did you do that for?" Williams asked, "We could have destroyed them!"  
"We where out of ammo for the missiles and they would have just shot the discs off again. The only attack I could count on was the laser blades. When they failed, I had nothin left Doc." I replied.  
"We could just turned around after you jumped over them and slashed them." Williams stated.  
"No, I have a feeling they won't attack me again." I said.  
"Yes they will! And this time they will bring another AC, and another, and another until they accomplish their mission. You don't know pilots like I do boy! They are relentless in completing their missions! They never give up!" Williams argued.  
"Sure, whatever, I just want to go back home, ok?" I replied.  
"NO! You don't understand boy! They want to kill you! We must get to the root of this problem and tear it apart!" Williams ranted on.  
"Ok, ok. Geezz......Let's find a place to hide wile we get restocked." I stated.  
"Fine. If I remember correctly, there should be a garage in Washington D.C." Williams said.  
"Washington D.C? Never heard of it." I said.  
"Well, you don't stay awake in history class, do you?", Williams said, "Washington D.C. used to be America's capitol."  
"What? You're crazy Doc." I said. 


	7. Chapter 7

===============================================================  
Chapter 7  
  
"You don't know where you're going boy. Here, let me take the controls." Williams insisted.  
"Ok, fine, take them. My hands where getting tired anyway." I said.  
  
The flight to DC didn't take long at all. I was asleep for about 10 minutes when the doc woke me up. This Garage we where at was massive! Much bigger then the one in Paris!  
  
"Man!" I exclaimed, "Someone could get lost in this place!"  
"Yes, this garage was funded buy the government. Not buy individual pilots like most of the others." Williams said matter-of-factly. "In fact, I used to work here. But that was long ago."  
"Really? Well, I guess you aren't so bad after all." I said jokingly.  
"Ha, real funny boy. Real funny." Williams said coldly as he left the Cock pit.  
  
I also got out and looked around for a bit. This place had tones of people in it as well. It was a whole city of pilots and engineers.   
  
"Jeez, I hope we don't find that Alice here." I said to myself.  
"Alice? What do you have against him?" Some guy had overheard me.  
"Nothing." I responded realizing that if I said anything more, that it might be too much.  
"Oh, well I certainly hope not. He's the number one ranked pilot in the arena. If you guys had a beef, he'd kill you for sure." He said. "But the way, my name is Randy."  
"Hi Randy, my name is Daniel." I replied.  
"Man, I really wish I could get into the arena rankings. Every time I try, I get rejected by my sponsoring company." Randy said.  
"Hey, I have a friend who might be able to help ya out!" I exclaimed.  
"Really? Nah.........ya gotta be yankin my chain. You're just a kid, no offense." Randy stated.  
"None taken. But really, I can. I have this friend. His name is Doctor Williams. He used to work here, and I have a feeling that he has friends in high places." I said.  
"Very high places." Williams startled me.  
"Gezz! Doc! You scared me man." I said.  
"Sorry Daniel. Who's your new friend?" Williams asked.  
"Oh, this is Randy. Randy, this is the Doc." I introduced the to each other. "Doc, you should be able to get Randy into the arena, right?"  
"Sure. It shouldn't be too tough. I'll just have to make a few calls. I'll be right back." Williams said.  
"Where's he going?" Randy asked.  
"He's going into our AC. He has a customized telephone in it." I answered.  
"Oh.............cool........." Randy stated.  
  
The awkward pause seemed to last longer than it did. But in about 3 minutes, the Doc came back saying that Randy was now Ranked 25 of the 50. I didn't know how he did it, but the look on Randy's face was worth it. Randy went to he Garage to find that his e-mail Inbox was full with announcements and mission offers.   
Randy had also acquired 10 new AC parts from companies who had noticed his sudden change in rank.   
  
"Doc, I can't thank you enough! I may not be a good enough pilot to have earned this rank, but I can guarantee that battling top ranked pilots will give me good training! If you need anything from me, just call!" Randy said gratefully.  
"Sure, it was my pleasure Randy." Williams replied.  
"Hey, how come you don't talk to me like that doc?" I asked.  
"Because you are a child, boy." Williams replied.  
"A child-boy? What's that?" I said chuckling.  
"Shut up, let's get going. See you later Randy." Williams said as we both got into the Cock pit.  
"Bye! Thanks again!" Randy yelled as the Doc and I flew away.  
  
As we flew away, the Doc and I discussed how Randy could help us in the future. We had gained a potentially powerful Ally that night.  
  
The next morning I had reached my parents house. I got out and walked through the front door. Everyone was still asleep. I didn't want to wake them up so I went to bed too. I woke up to find my folks in my room, standing there, waiting for me to wake up.  
  
"Hi Mom, Dad. What's up?" I asked.  
  
They stood speechless. We all hugged and my parents went through the usual "Don't scare me like that. Do you know how much we worried? What the hell where you thinking?" routine. I told them of what had happened and, at first, they didn't believe me.   
Then I took them out side and introduced them to the AC and the Doc. Doc then went on to tell them that I didn't need School anymore and that he would take care of me. It took some convincing but they gave in and gave the Doc permission to take me under his wing.  
I stayed home for about 2 more days........(I let Doc sleep on the couch.) and then we left.  
  
"Where are we going now?" I asked.  
"Well, we'll have to get going toward California. That's where my main office is. It also has a garage that we can store Grizzle in while you go through simulations." Williams stated.  
"Crap...........again with the tests." I said, slightly annoyed."  
The trip to California wasn't that long. I was smart this time around. I all my stuff from my room, so I wouldn't be so bored on this trip.  
  
When we got to California we ran into some trouble, but not much. Just 5 or 6 security MT's trying to keep us from crossing the boarder. Williams didn't have permission to cross, but he didn't have an ID on Grizzle. So we just forced our way across and headed toward the Head Quarters Williams was talking about.  
  
This place didn't seem so big on the outside. In fact, it was a little gas station. Then Doc pushed a button on Grizzles control panel and a huge, square block raised up, revealing an entrance that Grizzle could easily fit through. It was like an AC sized elevator.  
Riding down, I could see several lights passing up the sides. Seeing this, I assumed we where going very fast. I looked over at the Doc and he looked calm. This was just normal to him.  
  
As we exited the elevator and got down from the Cock pit, we where greeted by a big, burly man. He frightened me, but Doc just gave him a big hug and patted him on the back.  
  
"Bruno! How long has it been? 10, 15 years?" Williams asked.  
"It seems like an eternity Doc." Bruno replied.  
"This is Daniel, Bruno. Daniel, this is Bruno. He was my last student before I retired." Williams said.  
"Hello." I said.  
"Greetings Daniel. You have an excellent teacher here." Bruno stated. "you'll be a top notch pilot in no time."  
  
I noticed a couple of scars on Bruno's arms.  
  
"Hey, how did you get those?" I asked.  
"It's just from testing. They don't hurt at all." Bruno stated.  
"Ok, now I'm freaking out Doc. I don't like scars........Scars always equal pain." I said.  
  
Bruno then grabbed me and turned me toward the Doc. He now had a crazed look on his face.   
  
"Doc? Get this guy off of me!" I yelled.  
"No, you will realize that this is the way to go, boy! You are too young to understand!" Williams exclaimed.  
  
I screamed as they carried me down the hall and into a holding chamber. 


	8. Chapter 8

===============================================================  
Chapter 8  
  
I woke hopping to find the familiar site known as my room, but all I saw was that same holding cell that I had been trapped in for so long. I couldn't remember what day it was.....  
Had I been there for a full day? A week? A month? I couldn't tell. It was pitch black and I couldn't see a Darn thing. I would have thought that my eyes would adjust after a while, but I still couldn't see a thing. I was forced to stay in this one spot for long periods of time.   
Every once and a while that door would open. The light was blinding.  
And in that one moment, I felt good. But soon after, a shadowy figure would appear to take me to the testing rooms. For the first 6 times it was a big, broad shouldered figure, But after that it was a smaller, skinnier figure. By then I had lost all will to fight and I guess the Doc wanted to bring me in himself.   
  
The tests where never the same. It amazed me how many test the doc had and it still wasn't the end. Probes here, sensors there, sit in this seat, drink this, eat that.  
It all started to feel the same. I hadn't even talked for the last 4 tests.  
Until now.............  
  
"Doc?" I asked.  
"Oh..........My goodness. The subject is talking. This certainly is new, now isn't Bruno?" Williams replied "What is it boy?"  
"What is the date?" I asked with a week and strangely deeper voice.  
  
Silence.......  
  
"It's November 20th, 2001." Williams said looking at his watch.  
"What?......That means I've been here for......6 years?" I asked weakly.  
"Yes, that is correct Daniel. I see that your math skills are still as good as when I first met you." Williams said wittingly.  
"Are we done with the test?" I asked.  
"No, no, no, boy. This is only the beginning. I have to run EVERY test possible on you." Williams said.  
"I have to get.........out.......of........here......." I said trailing off.  
  
And with that said, I drifted to sleep.  
When I woke up, there was darkness all around me. That nap had revived me a little more. I felt a little stronger this time around. I really needed to figure out how to get out of there.  
  
The door started to open again. I realized that, in that small instant between the time the door opened and when the figure appeared, I had a chance to run for it. But the figure always came from the right side, so I would have to move left.   
  
When the door was opened enough for me to get through, I ran as fast as I could.   
I passed through the door and looked right. I saw the Doc, and ran left.  
I knew that old man wouldn't be able to catch me, but Bruno could be hard to shake.  
Sure, if this was 6 years earlier, I would have been able to loose him easily, but I had gotten weaker and my legs weren't as strong. Moving down hallways seemed to last forever was tiring. I need to find a place to hide. A place to rest until I got my strength back. There was a door about 4 feet ahead and too the right. Locked. Dang.  
There was another one about the same distance away but to the left. It opened!  
I quickly moved in and closed the door.   
  
*SLAM*  
  
"Man, I should have closed it softer. Now he's gonna know I went in here." I said to myself.  
  
I turned around and looked for a hiding place. This room was dark too. I felt around for a light, but didn't find one. Then I heard breathing.  
  
"Doc? Is it time for another test? Man.......we just got done with one." The voice said.  
"Shut up or he'll hear us." I said.  
"oh..........ok." the voice said softly.  
"My name is Daniel. Are you trapped here too?" I asked quietly.  
"Yes, I would tell you my name, but I don't have one. And what do you mean trapped? I've been here all my life, haven't you?" He asked.  
"No.......you poor sap. I would hate to be here all my life. Do you know how old you are?" I asked.  
"Doc says I'm 16." He replied.  
"Well, we gotta get outta here, and fast!" I said.  
  
I felt for the door and opened it wide. I motioned for the kid to follow me and he did.  
This time we went right. If the doc heard me slam the door and went this way, then he might have passed this door and continued left. We ran right and passed my cell.  
We kept running forward until we found an exit. I opened the door and alarms went off.  
  
"Crap! It's a fire exit!" I yelled. "Can't hold back now! Let's run for it!"  
  
I ran through the door and looked around me. I was in the garage.  
  
"Man! Now I'll never get out of here!" I yelled.  
  
I looked behind me and found that kid on the floor. He was screaming.  
Apparently the alarms frightened him. I helped him up and rushed down that long echoing cave like garage. I looked for Grizzle, but I couldn't find him.  
  
The alarms stopped.  
  
I turned around toward the door we just came through to find the Doc standing there with Bruno. Doc was holding a gun right at us.  
  
"Don't move, boy. You actually managed to get into the garage this time. But you won't risk your life in order to escape. I know you. You're too much of a coward." Williams said gloating. 


	9. Chapter 9

===============================================================  
Chapter 9  
  
"Doc, you don't want to do this." I said nervously as I raised my hands.  
"Do what? Shot you? Please......I won't kill you. I'll just shoot you in the leg if you try to escape again." Williams answered.  
"But what about the others?" I said stalling, "I'm not the only one who will try to escape."  
"Of course you're not. Which is why I have Bruno here. He keeps the kids in line. Besides, you shouldn't have to worry. You are almost out of here anyway." Williams said.  
"Almost? What? But.....where will I.....What will I do? I must have been put here for a purpose." I stated.  
"Yes. You are to live a life of your own. You will compete in the Arena and give me half of your earnings. This money will help fund my research. I have raised the best in Arena and you will fare exceed those who have come before you." Williams said madly.  
"What? I'm not even that great of a pilot! How can I be the best?" I asked.  
"Fool! It's not just about you. It's about how you and Grizzly work together!" Williams stated.  
"Grizzle?" I wondered.  
  
*Yes Daniel?*  
  
I thought for a second, "Grizzle can hear me?"  
Then it hit me. There must be some link between us!   
  
"Grizzle!" I thought. "You have to help me! Williams is insane. He's trying to hurt me."  
  
*Master is fine. He is not insane.*  
  
"He's got a gun pulled on me! He's trying to hurt me!" I thought.  
  
*Master has a gun? No. Master must not hurt pilot*  
  
Just then, a bullet flew toward Williams hand and knocked the gun away.  
Seeing a golden opportunity, we ran for it!  
  
"Grizzle?! Where are you?" I yelled.  
  
*Gate 24*  
  
As I ran down the hall I searched the numbers.   
20.......21........22......23......  
24!! Found it!  
As We got into the Cockpit, I could hear the running foot steps echoing louder.  
  
"Grizzle! We need to get out of here fast!" I commanded.  
  
*Right. Boosters activated.*  
  
As we flew away, I could hear boosters activate from behind me.  
They where chasing us!  
  
"Man! They never quit!" I yelled.  
  
*Sensors say there are 2 AC's in pursuit*   
  
"Put them on screen!" I commanded.  
  
The monitor showed two AC's. One was light and the other middleweight.  
Both had grenade launchers and missile pods. In fact, they both had the same weapons and parts. All except for Bruno's AC. It had a larger arm weapon. It looked similar to a bazooka, but longer. The monitor identified it as a "Spread Bazooka", whatever that is.  
  
"Grizzle! We need to buy some time! Turn around and stop boosting. Then fire the double barreled cannon at them." I instructed.  
  
*Yes. Good idea Daniel*  
  
Grizzle did so and the pods hit their marks! The two of them over heated and fell from the sky. We quickly turned around and over boosted away.  
  
"So, where should we go?" I asked anyone who was listening.  
  
*I suggest a local law enforcement facility*  
  
"They couldn't help us. Perhaps I can call on an old friend." I suggested. "Grizzle, call up Randy."  
  
*back at the professors garage.*  
  
"NO! THEY GOT AWAY!" Williams yelled.  
"It's ok, Doc. They won't get far. All we have to do is call in a few favors." Bruno said.  
"Yes. A few old friends owe me favors." Williams replied.  
"Who should we call?" Bruno asked.  
"Get Randy." Williams replied. 


	10. Chapter 10

===============================================================  
Chapter 10  
  
"Sure thing. I understand completely. You have my full co-operation friend." Randy said before he hung up the telephone.  
  
*Back at Williams' place.*  
  
"Ok, now that we have that taken care of, we need to prepare our AC's. Here's the strategy: We need to equip weapons specifically for capturing. We shouldn't have to damage the AC much, It's my creation and It's not at fault here. Once we get Grizzle back, I'll reprogram him." Williams said to Bruno.  
"Sure thing Doc. I'll equip my custom made electrical net, It won't fry anything seriously, but it will drain his energy and shut down the generator." Bruno stated.  
  
*In Grizzles Cockpit*  
  
"Now, we need to think of a place to stay." I stated.  
"Didn't Randy say we could stay at his place?" The kid asked.  
"No. He didn't want to get caught or else he would be out of the arena. Being number one isn't an easy life." I said.  
"Well.......I think we should just hide out. Find a really big cave or something." He said.  
"Sure. Sounds good to me. Grizzle, scan for possible caves to hide in around the area." I ordered.  
  
*Yes Daniel. Area Scan complete. 1 off to the west is only a few minutes away. Should I hide there?*  
  
"Sure." I said.  
"Man.......What am I going to do now? I have no place to go. Get a job somewhere?" The kid asked.  
"Sure kid. But you will need an identity first. What name do you want?" I asked.  
"Hmmm........I like Dominic." He said.  
"Ok. Dominic it is. Where did you even hear of that name anyway?" I wondered.  
"I heard it on a news channel one time. He was an awesome Raven from long ago." Dominic replied.  
"Cool." I said.  
  
*Destination acquired*  
  
"Thanks Grizzle. We should wait out here for a while. Then Dominic and I will go scout around outside and see if we can find a town." I stated.  
  
*There is a town about 4 miles away. If you want, I could print out a map for you.*  
  
"Thanks Grizzle. Man, you got everything don't ya?" I said surprised.  
  
Walking to the town wasn't as hard as I thought. Grizzles directions helped out a lot.  
While strolling down the street, I noticed Randy had shown up. I rushed over to talk to him.  
  
"Randy, I'm glad you could find me here. It's been a long time. But we don't have time for idle chat. Williams has gone mad! He kept me in a cell for 6 years! You have to help me out here." I pleaded.  
"Sure thing man. It's no problem at all. Now that I've been number one in the arena for over 3 years now, I have gained a lot of respect. And I started my own clan!" Randy said excited.  
"Cool! Can I join?" I asked.  
"I'm not sure. I'd have to see you in action." Randy winked.  
"Alright. I'll give you a demonstration sometime." I suggested.  
"Anytime friend. Now, Do you have your AC hidden well?" Randy asked.  
"Yeah, I found a huge cave to hide Grizzle in." I replied.  
"Good. I talked with Williams and he's meeting me here." Randy started but I cut him off.  
"No! You can't! He's wants to do tests on me more! I can't believe you called him!" I said as I ran away.  
  
I found Dominic and he ran following me. I told him that Randy was a traitor and that we need to split fast!  
As we got into Grizzles Cockpit, the com system turned on.  
I heard Randy's voice.  
  
"Daniel! It's ok!" He said.  
"No it's not traitor!!! Doc's crazy you just pointed him towards us!" I yelled. "Grizzle! Over Boost away. I don't care where, just get us out of here!"  
  
*Yes Daniel.*  
  
Grizzle over boosted out of the cave, taking out some of the wall with him.  
As we jetted away, an AC boosted right in front of us. Grizzle stopped fast in order to avoid collision. It was Bruno's AC. It had different weapons, but the same body parts.  
We turned around to go the other direction and was stopped again by a different AC. This one didn't look like the Doc's AC though. Randy's voice came over the com system again.   
  
"I told you. It's ok. I have everything under control."  
  
Then the Doc's AC boosted next to his. I was trapped on three sides. I slowly back boosted Grizzle but I hit something hard. I looked around. It was a rock hard wall. Possibly the side of a mountain.   
  
"Dang! No where to run!" I screamed.  
"Where goners!" Dominic yelled.  
  
As they all closed in, I started feel queasy. With every foot they closed in, I could see that cells darkness more and more clearly. 


	11. Chapter 11

===============================================================  
Chapter 11  
  
"Grizzle! Isn't there something you can do to get us out of here?" I asked in a panic.  
  
*I see no possible solution to our current situation*  
  
"Crap!" I exclaimed as I started to close my eyes.  
  
I braced myself for impact and told Dominic to do the same. Then I felt a rumble, but nothing like I had expected. Curiosity took over and I opened my eyes. I couldn't believe it! Randy was attacking William's AC! And there where two other AC's attacking Bruno!  
  
"What the hell?!" I exclaimed. By now, Dominic had opened his eyes as well and was jumping up and down.  
  
Bruno tried to fire his electrical net onto Grizzle, but an AC knocked his arm upward shooting it high into the air. Doc also tried to fire at me, but his arm (along with his gun) was slashed off by Randy's Laser blade.  
  
Realizing my chance, I got up and locked on to both AC's.  
  
"Fire!" I yelled.  
  
Grizzle then sent a missile flying into the air, which then split halfway and sent 2 smaller missiles flying toward Bruno and Doc. They all hit their targets smashing them both as the other AC's keep attacking. Randy spoke over the radio:  
  
"I told you everything was alright." Randy said.  
"But...how.......err......where......uuhh.....when..." I was speechless  
"I told you about my clan. I know it's not much, but we are happy with smaller numbers." Randy replied.  
"So this is your clan? Wow, I like these guys already!" I said as I boosted toward Doc's AC and double slashed him. "Take that you evil bastard!"  
  
*In Doc's AC*  
  
"Darn it Bruno! Where out numbered!" Williams exclaimed.  
"Gee.........ya think?" Bruno replied half wittingly.  
"Alright, back to the lab! I'll have to send out the drones. *sigh* Such a waste." Williams stated calmly.  
  
Then Doc and Bruno both over boosted leaving a trail of dust and smoke behind them.  
  
I got out of the Cockpit to greet my new saviors.   
  
"Randy! I owe you big time! You guys fought like pro's!" I exclaimed.  
"It's because we are pro's" Randy winked at me. "Oh! I almost forgot the introductions. Daniel, this is Dave and Ryan. Guys, this is Daniel, and I don't believe I've meet you friend here, Daniel." Randy wondered.  
"Oh, right. Guys, this is Dominic. He was trapped with the Doc all of his life." I stated.  
"Hi." Dominic said shyly.  
"Hello." Randy, Ryan, and Dave all said at the same time.  
"Well, we better get back to head quarters. That'll be the safest place for you to hide from the Doc." Randy Stated.  
"You mean he's coming back? After getting his butt kicked?" I asked surprised.  
"Of course he will." Dave said.  
"He will be after you until he gets his prized AC back from you." Ryan stated as if to finish Dave's sentence for him.  
  
We all got back in our AC's and boosted toward Texas. It wasn't that far away, But I was so tired that I slept for the whole trip.  
  
Upon reaching the destination, I woke up. Dominic was, again, jumping up and down.  
  
"What is it?" I asked Dominic.  
"Look at those weird things!! What are they?" Dominic asked excitedly.  
"Those? Oh, those are cows. Don't be freaked out, they are raised for milk and hamburgers." I stated.  
"Hamburgers?" Dominic asked.  
"You haven't even had a hamburger? Man, I need to take you out on the town."  
  
We arrived at the HQ a little later and parked out AC's in the garage.  
I parked mine in the Guest Garage.  
  
"This place is nice." I said.  
"Thanks" Randy replied, "I designed it myself."  
  
Once I got inside I finally had a chance to show Dominic some real food.  
  
"Here." I said as I handed him one of my homemade Cheeseburgers.  
"So this is a cheeseburger?" Dominic asked as he took his first bit. "THAT'S GOOD STUFF!"  
"It is, isn't it?" I said gloating. I knew my cooking was good, but not THAT good.  
  
Just then I heard alarms going off.  
  
"Not another attack......no.......Will it ever end?!" I exclaimed.  
"It's ok Daniel." Randy said, " We don't even have to get into our AC's for this one. There are only a few MT's out there and our house defenses will take care of them."  
"House defenses?" I asked.  
"Yeah, I designed this house to be as safe as possible. It'll take much more then a couple of MT's to get through." Randy replied.  
"How much more?" I asked.  
"About 4 AC's more." Randy replied winking.  
  
The alarms stopped. All was silent again.  
  
*Williams place*  
  
"Alright. Now that my prototype is finished, I think I will test it out." Williams said to Bruno.  
"No no no, you aren't going to make ME get in that thing. I'm NOT taking on that whole clan by myself!" Bruno exclaimed.  
"Relax Bruno. Unlike my past prototypes, this one is unmanned." Williams said re-assuring Bruno.  
"Oh, is it AI, or remote controlled?" Bruno asked.  
"Well, AI of course." Williams replied, "Grizzle was just the Beta Version." 


	12. Chapter 12

===============================================================  
Chapter 12  
  
*At the clans HQ*  
  
I couldn't believe how much Dominic was eating. He consumed everything that was on a plate and put in front of him.   
  
"Jeezz......eat much?" I asked Dominic.  
"Well, all I've had to eat for 16 years was Macaroni and Cheese with nothing but water to wash it down." Dominic replied.  
"Oh man, that's right. I had to eat the same thing for 6 years myself. I had almost forgotten what pizza tasted like........Hey, Can I have some of that?" I asked.  
"Sure, go ahead man. I'm full." Dominic replied.  
  
Randy walked into the room. He must have just woken up cause he was walking wobbly.  
  
"Good morning guys." Randy said.  
"Good morning. Did we wake you up?" I asked.  
"No, I always get up at 5 in the morning." Randy said sarcastically.  
"Sorry man, Dominic got the late night munchies and then I got hungry from watching him eat." I said apologizing.  
"It's ok man. I've been having trouble sleeping lately. These weird recurring dreams keep waking me up." Randy said.  
"Oh? What are they about?" Dominic asked.  
"Well, I start out in my kitchen, and I'm eating. I don't see a clock, but I get the feeling that it's mid afternoon. You know, when you dream, and you feel things. You can't find anything around you to prove your right, but you know that you are right."  
"Yeah, I've had that happen before" I interrupted. "Sorry, go ahead."  
"Any way, I'm in my kitchen, eating, and I hear this whirring sound. But I don't think anything of it at first. Then it gets louder. I get up, go straight to my living room window and see an AC towering over my house. I'm freaked out, but yet I feel strangely excited to see it, like it's mine or something, but it's not mine.   
Come to think of it, it looks a lot like you AC, Daniel." Randy stated.  
"Mine? Weird......." I said.  
"Yeah. Well, After I see this AC, I see another one step up from behind it. It's smaller and thinner then the first, but looks oddly similar." Randy continued, "I tried to get in the first, but it wouldn't let me, then I tried the second and was welcomed with open arms.   
After that we are attacked from behind and we both attack our unseen enemy."  
"What happens after that?" I asked.  
"That's where it ends. We don't finish the battle. It always ends with me getting hit and waking up in a cold sweat." Randy said.  
"Weird........" I said again.  
  
*At Williams place*  
  
"Bruno, are preparations complete?" Doc asked.  
"Yeah Doc. Release the drones." Bruno commanded.  
  
Just then, 20 some drones all crawled out of the walls of the enclosed arena. They all encircled the prototype AC and opened fire while still moving.   
As the missiles closed in, the prototype just stood there. At the last second, it jumped high into the air. All of those missiles tried to compensate but it was unsuccessful.   
They just curved into each other causing an explosion. Some shrapnel took out the 3 drones that where closest. The AC then dropped down in front of a group of 5 drones and sliced his laser blade from left to right, destroying every drone in it's path.   
It then turn boosted, opened up the rocket launcher (hat was situated in the center of it's back), and fired a barrage of rockets toward any enemy with-in it's range (about 9). Perfect shots every time.   
Then, bending down on one knee, it unloaded it's most bizarre looking weapon yet: The Wing machine gun.   
It's looked like it's name implies: A set of metal wings that, instead of unfolding over the shoulder, they bent under the arms. From there, the AC's hands grip onto handles that where placed just short of the wings tips.   
A barrel extended out from each wings tip and started firing round after round at the remaining 3 drones. This AC was truly a work of art.   
  
"Test successful Doc. This AC is beautiful!" Bruno exclaimed.  
"I know." Williams said bragging, "Now, send him on his first mission: To capture Grizzle, and destroy the escaped boy." 


	13. Chapter 13

===============================================================  
Chapter 13  
  
*alarms*  
  
"Not more MT's........Will they ever quite?" Randy said tired.  
  
Then Dave rushed in the doorway.  
  
"Umm....Sir? There is a really sweet looking AC headed this way! And he's commin at us fast!" Dave said in a panic.  
  
Just then the ground shook violently and then stopped.   
  
"Oh crap! It's landed!" Dominic yelled.  
"We gotta get ready for it!" I exclaimed, "Are our AC's ready yet?"  
"Yeah, they are fixed up." Randy replied.  
"Good, we should all go out to face him. He won't win against the four of us!" I said confidently.  
  
We all went to our AC's and boosted out to meet our foe.  
  
"What the hell are those things on it's back?" Dave asked.  
"The look like metal wings. The must be a new invention by Williams...." I started but was cut off by Randy.  
"That's the AC from my dream!!!!!!" He yelled.  
"That thing? Well, looks like your dream was wrong. He's not going to be on our side." I commented.  
  
We all surrounded him. I was directly behind him. To my right was Dave, to my left was Randy, and directly in front of him was Ryan. We where all about middle range away from the enemy.   
I prepared to fire my missiles, and Ryan was boosting toward the AC ready to slash him up.   
But the AC saw this and turn boosted slightly to avoid the attack, then countered with his own laser blade, cutting straight through the core!  
  
"RYAN!" Randy yelled, "I'll kill you, you bastard!"  
  
Randy unfolded his grenade launcher and fired at the AC. It jumped high into the air and Randy followed firing all the way. Not one of his shots hit!   
I proceeded to fire my missiles now that I had a lock on. Randy's distraction helped my missiles hit, but it didn't seem to do any damage at all!   
Dave aimed and locked on with his pulse laser cannon and fire rapid shots toward the enemy. Some hit, others just flew off into the air.   
The AC noticed it was being attacked from the ground and returned fired with it's rockets.  
  
*Crash!*  
  
"Oh God! I'm hit!" Dave yelled, "My AC is severely damage! But how?! He only hit me once!"  
"Yeah, I'm damage but I can still fight!" I said.  
  
And with that, I jumped into the air and withdrew my laser blades.  
  
"He surely can't dodge both of mine!" I yelled.  
  
Randy was still firing at the AC when I caught with it. He stopped when he saw me attacking him with both of my laser blades. I slashed with my right laser blade, and he dodged just like I thought he would.   
I then attacked with my left laser blade and sliced off a piece of his right wing. He then dropped from the air and smashed into the ground. But he wasn't injured that bad, I had only clipped off a bit of his wing.  
  
"What is he doing?!" I asked as I landed next to Dave.  
"I don't know, but he's down on one knee." Randy said, "He MUST be injured."  
  
Then the AC curled it's wings under it's arms and prepared to fire.  
  
"Oh crap!" I yelled, "His wings are guns too?!!? EVERYBODY! GET DOWN!"  
  
Everyone did so and it was just in time. The gun blasts had fired just above us. Ordered for everyone to keep moving around as fast as they could. This didn't keep them from getting hit, but it kept the hit count down.   
I boosted behind Ryan's battered AC and unfolded my cannon. I locked on and fired repeatedly. Several discs clung to the AC and started the over heating process. The AC slashed wildly trying to get the discs off.  
  
"Run while he's distracted!" I screamed.  
  
We all boosted away going north. I was surprised we had our boosters functional. That was one of the worst fights I've ever survived in my live.  
  
"We need to hide our AC's or find a mechanic or something." I said.  
"I know a great mechanic in Michigan." Randy said, "He can fix us up and upgrade our parts for free!"  
"What's his name?" Dave asked.  
"His code name is Vortex." Randy replied. 


	14. Chapter 14

=============================================================  
Chapter 14  
  
*Back at the battle scene*  
  
"Doc, they got away." Bruno stated.  
"Of course they did. He was using my creation after all." Williams replied, "Looks I will have to do a little tinkering."  
  
*Detroit Michigan*  
  
"So, you want me to upgrade all of your parts?" Vortex asked.  
"Yeah, I know these are custom parts and all, but you must be able to do something to make them better." Randy explained.  
"Yeah, I'll figure something out, just give me sometime." Vortex replied.  
"Thank you Vortex, you don't know how much this means to us." I said.  
"Yeah, well, as long as you pay me, I owe you nothin." Vortex said.  
"WHAT?" Randy said shocked and pointed to the sign above Vortex's head, "I thought you did upgrades for free on the first visit!?"  
"Oh man.....I meant to take that down." Vortex replied, "That was just a marketing ploy to get my shop some attention. If I kept that promise up, I would loose business."  
"Oh?..well, I guess it's no big deal. I'll scrap up the money and hand it in by the time your done." I said.  
"No, it's a huge deal. If anyone's payin, it's going to be me." Randy said, "Remember, I'm the one who's number one in the arena. I got loads of money."  
"Hey, can we go see a movie? I want to know what the big deal is." Dominic asked.  
"Oh, yeah......you've never seen a movie before, have you? Ok, sure. Randy, you and Dave want to join us?" I asked.  
"Sure thing. It's been a while since I've been to the movies." Randy replied.  
  
We, then, went to the movies and came back 3 hours later.  
  
"Man, that was a long movie." I said.  
"Yeah, But it was worth it to see that ship sink!" Randy said.  
"Yeah, man I hated that actor, what was his name?" Dominic asked.  
"Leonardo DeCaprio." I replied.  
"Yeah, that guy sucked hard core." Dave replied.  
  
We walked in the store.  
  
"Hey Tex, are the parts done yet?" Randy asked.  
"Yes, and don't call me 'Tex'" Vortex said annoyed.  
"Man, for the money I'm payin you, I should be able to call you whatever I want." Randy replied.  
"So what all did you do to the parts?" I asked.  
"Well, I expanded the holding chambers for all of the parts that need ammo. This allows more room for extra ammo. I tightened the gear ratios and oiled them up. This should increase reload times. I also increased the number of ports in the missile launcher allowing you to fire more than one multi-missile at once."  
"Awesome! Anything else?" I asked.  
"Well, I increased the energy supply in you arms causing your Laser blades to be able to cause more damage. I also went ahead I upgraded the boosters for ya. I was able to increase the performance with out increasing the energy consumption."  
"Cool! Thanks Tex!" I said excited.  
"So it's ready then?" Randy asked.  
"Yeah??? Oh! I almost forgot to tell ya: I found an interesting feature in Grizzle that didn't have an activation button. So I went ahead and put one in for ya. Man, it was tough though!"  
"What is it?" Dave asked.  
"It doesn't have a name, I'm not even sure what it does, but I think it will come in handy when you get into a jam." Vortex said.  
"Alright, thanks man. We'll see ya later, ok?" Randy said as we all left the shop in our AC's.  
  
Traveling to the Doc's HQ was nerve racking. We all decided that we would attack him first, but not before we called up the whole clan for help. 


	15. Chapter 15

===============================================================  
Chapter 15  
  
*At Williams place*  
  
"Ok, so we've finished the upgrade, now it's time to send him for the real battle" Williams said.  
"Right boss." Bruno replied as he pushed the green button.  
  
With the push of that green button, the new and improved AC over boosted off to find it's prey like an eager jackal searching for a rabbit.  
  
"By the way boss, what's that think gonna be called?" Bruno asked.  
"I've already programmed it into the AC's data banks. It is now known as Scavenger." Williams replied.  
"Cool, I like that name." Bruno complimented Williams.  
  
*Somewhere*  
  
"So, where are we going again?" I asked Randy.  
"To Florida." Randy replied, "We need to get as many members a possible if we want to beat that horrible monster."  
"Yeah, I wonder who was controlling that thing. Possibly one of Williams former pilot/experiments?" I asked.  
"Possibly, but whoever it was, they where good. Nobody can dodge my grenades like that." Randy replied.  
  
We reached the homes of 6 members of Randy's Clan. They all had expensive and very sharp looking AC's. Each of which had the same emblem.   
We all then took off and headed toward Ohio; the next batch of members where there, but none of them where as experienced as the ones from Florida. I assumed these people where all retired.  
  
Heading toward Ohio we noticed a blip on the screen.  
  
"Hey, do you guys see that?" Thomas, an older member of the clan, pointed out.  
"Yeah, what the #### is that?" Ron asked, "It' fricken huge!"  
"Oh crap! It's that killer AC!" I realized in shock.   
"No! Not yet! We haven't gotten everyone together yet!!!" Randy yelled, "Well, we might as well do it now."  
"Right!" I exclaimed, "All long range AC's fire!"  
  
They did so and fired all sorts of long range weapons. Some carried sniping rifles, other carried laser cannons. There was no way to tell if we hit him or not because of the distance and the thickness of this sudden fog.  
  
"AAARRRGGGHHHhhhhh!!!!!.........." That was one of the long ranged AC's.   
"Crap! He has long Range too? He must have changed weapons! Prepare for anything!" Randy yelled.  
  
Too my right, another AC exploded in flames.  
  
"My God! He picking us off one by one!" Dominic yelled.   
"We need to take cover!" I yelled.  
  
We all found shelter behind anything we could find. He was still out of my radar why couldn't I find him?  
  
"He has stealth!" Thomas yelled, "We can't see him because he has stealth!!!"  
"Man!" I yelled  
  
I looked to my right again and caught a glimpse of that AC boosting past me and attacking an AC in the rear.  
  
I turned a followed him attacking him on the way. I fired countless multi missile at him, all hitting him, but nothing fazed him.  
I fired my cannon at him and he turned toward me. Only then could I get a real look at what it was I was firing at. This thing was horribly changed from the last time I had seen it. It had to be twice the size of a normal AC. Even my Grizzle was dwarfed by it's size.  
The AC had four arms, each supplying for laser blades and hand guns. The legs were even worse, it was just one long coiled tail. I wasn't sure, but I think I saw a type of weapon at the end. It's wings were exactly the same except there were two more.   
It didn't have a head, it being replaced by a large, and surely powerful, rocket launcher. The way it opened, the launcher's pod looked like a giant mouth. The AC bent down slightly and hurled itself into the air. Once it reached the peek of it's jump it hovered there with it's boosters.   
Even the wings now had miniature boosters to help it stay afloat. It slowly curled its tail under its core and pointed it toward my AC. At the same time it bent its four wings in my direction and aimed all of it's handguns toward me.  
  
"Oh crap! It's gonna fire!" I yelled as I ducked behind that bolder, my only hope for survival. 


	16. Chapter 16

===============================================================  
Chapter 16  
  
The seconds seemed like minutes. Everything was in slow motion.  
  
"What are you?" I screamed.  
  
*Scavenger* It said in an ominous voice.   
  
I looked around. I could see Randy flying up toward it with his laser blade with-drawn. Others where firing missiles and laser blasts toward it, but it was able to avoid it with ease. It was moving normal while everyone else could not.   
Scavenger.  
What a horrible thing.   
It turned away from me and fired on all his enemies. Every missile, gun and rocket it fired hit it's mark and obliterated everything. Helpless, all I could do what stand there. I wanted to attack but something was holding me back.   
Then it hit me.  
  
[push the button]  
  
No, I didn't even know what it did. Yet I still felt it.  
  
[push the button]  
  
.......  
  
[PUSH IT!]  
  
I then pushed the button.  
  
*silence*  
  
*an explosion*  
  
"AAAAHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!" I screamed as loud as I could as I woke up.  
"Holy Mother of Pearl, boy! What are you screamin about?" Thomas asked.  
  
I was asleep. The battle was a dream.   
But I couldn't help thinking there was some truth to it.  
  
"A dream? It was all a dream? It seemed to real...." I stated.  
"Yeah, well, I guess that can't be helped. We all are anxious about attacking Docs place." Randy said calmly, "What was your dream about?"  
"I dreamt about fighting a creation of Williams. It was freaking ultra powerful and killed us all." I said.  
"Ya? Well, remember, it's only a dream." Thomas replied.  
"Take it easy on the boy Thomas. He's still new at this stuff." Randy said.  
"Some say dreams are interpretations of what you truly want to happen." Ron stated.  
"Whatever. When are we gonna eat?" I asked.  
  
*10 miles outside of where Daniel and his friends are relaxing*  
  
[Scanning area for targets........ ..... .. ... . .. . Scanning complete. Targets sited. Awaiting orders.]  
  
"Doc, that's you." Bruno said.  
"Oh! Right." Williams replied, "Wait until they are on the move. Then attack when they least expect it."  
  
[Yes sir] 


	17. Chapter 17

================================================  
Chapter 17  
  
"Ok, so are we going to do anything or what?" I asked anyone who was listening.  
"Not really, just relax, you're safe here. We'll hide out till we think of an attack plan. We aren't in a hurry." Randy said.  
"Well......all right......" I said as I sat reading my magazine.  
  
*Three hours later*  
  
"Man, I'm tired......" I said as I put down the magazine, "I'm going to bed."  
  
*The next morning*  
  
"Hey, I'm going to make my rounds and check for anything unusual." Randy said.  
"Ok, just give me 5 more minutes...." I said in a sleepy mumble.  
As Randy was about to start his rounds, he noticed an AC off in the distance. He approached it and saw that it's weapons where drawn. He tried to tell them that he would not harm them but he got no answer back so he opened fire. As he neared the target he saw that it was just one of those new MT's that looked similar to an AC.   
  
"Oh well." Randy said as he turned to go back to base.   
  
When he turned around he saw an AC right in front of him.  
  
"WHAT THE?!?!" Randy exclaimed.  
  
It was that odd AC they had seen before.   
  
"I am Scavenger" It said with a cold and mechanical voice.  
"Ok......." Randy said as he drew out his Laser blade.  
"Do not attempt to attack. I am only looking for Grizzle." It said with the same monotone voice.  
"Forget you!!" Randy said as he swung his arm around and slashed for the AC's head.  
  
The AC ducked his swing and countered with a swing of his own. Randy boosted backwards barely dodging it's fist.   
After it's swing it pause for a second and asked "Please let me pass.". Randy said nothing. After that Scavenger activated it's laser blade and swung again causing a crescent moon shaped beam to flow out.   
Randy turned and the beam nicked his core. Randy was mad now. He pulled out his machine gun and started firing rapidly. Flying upward and doing a flip, Scavenger landed behind Randy.   
Turning and swinging his laser blade, Randy tried to catch it off guard, but Scavenger was ready and caught his arm in mid swing. Randy pointed his machine gun right at Scavengers core and blasted away.   
Scavenger then back boosted and strafed to the right while firing it's rockets. Randy boosted away, trying to dodge them the best he could, but nothing was working! Every shot hit it's mark. Randy flew high in the air and locked on with his missiles.   
1.....2............5..........................12............................20.  
He patiently locked on as many as possible and fired away. A rain of missiles fell down onto Scavenger, some hitting, some missing. But it wasn't going to be enough. Scavenger flew up toward him and fired rockets all the way up.   
Randy fired more Machine gun blasts and hit Scavenger with all he had left. Pulling out his laser blade, Randy was willing to go down with a fight. Scavenger pulled out it's laser blade and swung. So did Randy. Their blades met and clashed against one another.   
Pure energy crackled as the two struggled against each other. Scavenger kicked Randy's AC's leg out from under him, flipping him upside-down, and sending him spiraling out of control toward the ground. As Randy spun helplessly toward his earthy grave, he saw his life flash before his eyes.  
Then he saw that he was right side up and could boost to safety. This did not happen by accident.  
As he set back on the ground he turned to see who his savior was.  
It was an AC. But no AC he knew of. It had reverse joint legs and did not have his clans emblem. The words "Bird of Prey" where the only visible markings. 


	18. Chapter 18

==============================================  
Chapter 18  
  
"Need some help?" The man in the AC asked.  
"I could always use some." Randy stated.  
"This guys doesn't look so tough. I'm surprised the number one ranked Arena pilot is having trouble with him." The pilot stated.  
"This is no ordinary pilot. He fights superbly. It's almost inhuman." Randy replied.  
"Hmmm.......I'll see what I can do. Thanks for the advice. By the way, I'm David and this is my AC, Bird of Prey." Dave said.  
"I'm Randy. Let's get this punk." Randy suggested.  
  
They both then boosted toward Scavenger, who was just now landing on the ground. Randy over boosts and slashes Scavenger on the shoulder as it tried to dodge David's rockets. One hit Scavenger and stunned it for a second giving Randy enough time to cut off it's head.  
Dazed and stumbling, Scavenger boosted backwards, curled it's wings under it's arms, and prepared to fire.  
  
"David fire your rockets!" Randy demanded, "He's going to fire his wings!"  
"Fire his what? Ok! Firing away!" David responded.  
  
David's tree missiles hit right on target and smashed it's wings, and arms, to pieces in a smoldering explosion. All that was left was the core and legs. Yet it still fought on.   
  
"That thing can't be human! Any person would have died under the extreme heat of that explosion!" David said.  
"I was thinking the same thing." Randy said to himself as he boosted him for the final attack.  
  
David soon followed and together they both slashed the remains of that monster AC. Finally, with the relief of victory came the knowledge of completion. They had finally made themselves safe for the time being.  
Had they known that a signal was being sent to the Docs headquarters, they wouldn't feel to relaxed.  
  
Heading back to where the others where, Randy and David talked a bit. Randy wondered why he had never seen David around before. David explained that he used to be the number one ranked pilot in the arena, but was kicked out because he knew to much information and that Corporations where hunting him down.   
When they got back, Randy introduced David to the others and they all talked through out the night. It seemed that Randy and David had bonded in a way similar to that of brothers. 


	19. Chapter 19

==============================================  
Chapter 19  
  
"So Dave, what kind of information did they not want you to have?" Randy asked.  
"Well, if I told you that, then I would have to kill you. Hahahahaha." David said jokingly.  
Everyone else laughed too.  
"Haha, but seriously, what was it? Some sort of secret organization? A new type of MT? Come on, I need details here." Randy said smiling.  
"Ok, well, it's mainly about how the Arena was rigged to have a new number one champion every 10 years." Everyone gasps, "Yeah, I know. I was shocked too. I'm not necessarily saying that the champions suck, I'm just saying that they didn't win by victories in battle, they where put up in the ranks for other reasons."  
"Like what?" I asked, intrigued.   
"Ok, let's take Randy here for example. While he is an excellent pilot none-the-less, There are better pilots out their. The only reason they aren't number one is because Randy is. Since whoever wanted him to be number one didn't want any competition, they contacted a few people and got any pilots that posed a threat kicked out." David explained.  
"And that's why you don't compete in the arena anymore? Because they kicked you out?" Dominic asked.  
"No, I left. I didn't want to be number one if I hadn't earned it." David replied as he got up to get something to drink. Just then he tripped over a rock.  
"Opps........" David said as he got back up.  
  
After another hour we all decided to walk into town and go bowling. I hadn't been bowling forever and I knew Dominic hadn't even heard of it. At the bowling ally, we meet some new people. A guy and a girl in the lane next to us. They looked like they where on a date. The girl approached David first.  
  
"Hello, My name is Sarah, and this is Johnny." She introduced herself, then her boyfriend.  
"H...hi-hi....hh...hello." David said bumbling over his own words, "M.....my name is David."  
Randy quickly stepped in, "I'm Randy, and this is Daniel and Dominic."  
"Hello." We both said.  
Sarah quickly noted our scores and commented, "Trying to get the hang of it?"  
"Well, it's been a while for me. But this is Dominic's first time bowling. He's getting pretty good at it. What was your score on the last game?" I asked him.  
"A 260, I think." Dominic replied.  
"Wow." Johnny replied, "I couldn't get that on my best day."  
"Yeah, he's a natural." Randy replied. David was still standing next to Randy with his mouth open.   
  
As we left the bowling ally for the campsite, Randy was giving girl advice to David. David was obviously not very experienced in the subject of women. I could care less about women though. I had more things on my mind at the time. Like when the Doc's next attack was.   
  
When we got back, I asked Randy and David more about Scavenger. They proceeded to tell me that they knew it wasn't human.  
  
"It was probably the next in his line of "Grizzle clones"." I stated. "He's getting better at programming AI."  
"Maybe we should attack with something other than weapons." Randy suggested. "Vortex could help us out with that one."   
"Ok, lets go ask him about it. While we are there, we need to ask him to check out that blasted button. I would really like to know if pushing it is the right thing to do or not." I stated. 


	20. Chapter 20

================================================  
Chapter 20  
  
We walked into the shop and saw Vortex tinkering on some AC armor. He stepped back, picked up a rock, and proceeded to throw it at the armor. When the rock came within a 10 inches of that armor, it smashed into rubble. As the dust settled, blue sparks of pure energy crackled in the air.  
  
"What the #### was that?" I asked.  
"My new invention. It's a new armor for AC's. This armor produces a field of energy to help protect it from incoming solid ammo." Vortex replied.  
"What about energy ammo?" David asked.  
"I'm working on that part. Right now energy ammo shorts out the armor, but I hope to someday perfect it and make energy ammo power the armor." Vortex stated.  
"Cool. When you do, hook us up, ok?" Randy asked.  
"Sure thing. Now, what can I do for ya? Need new parts?" Vortex asked.  
"I want you to look into something for me." I requested.  
"What's that?" Vortex asked.  
"Viruses. You know how to make them, correct?" Randy asked.  
"Yeah, so. I quite that stuff a long time ago. I'm legit now." Vortex replied.  
"Ok, well, can you teach me how to make them?" I asked.  
"NO! I told you, I want nothing to do with that stuff. If I get caught again it's off to jail I go. Don't pass Go, don't collect 200 dollars. Ya get me?" Vortex barked.  
"Yeah, ok. Sorry I asked." I replied, "Well, can you at least check into that button you told me about before?"  
"Ok, I guess I can do that. It'll take a while though, and I would have to put off my project for a while." Vortex stated.  
"Yeah, I know, I'll ow ya one, ok?" Randy said.  
"Fine. I'll check it out. Come back tomorrow." He said as he left for the back room.  
  
To pass the time we went to a pool hall. Once again, David meet a girl and once again, he stumbled over his words. Randy beat everyone of us at pool, it was a good thing we weren't playing for money. The whole time I was thinking of that button. What could it possibly do? I wondered.  
We then stayed at a hotel, Randy's treat. The next day we went to Vortex's shop and he mentioned a startling discovery.  
"It's a button that activates a console." Vortex stated.  
"A secret console?" I asked. "How did you figure that out?"  
"I took a look around the inside a bit and noticed some gears near the buttons. I also noticed that on the wall closet to the seat has a hallow sound to it when you knock on it. Perhaps this is where it opens up?" Vortex explained.  
"Are you sure about this?" I asked with that little fear still in the back of my mind.  
"Absolutely. I'd stake my life on it. Now, as to what the console controls, Ya got me. I have no clue. I wasn't even able to open it." Vortex stated.  
"Yeah, only I can operate Grizzle." I replied as I left the shop.  
"Thanks again Tex." Randy said as he followed me out the door.  
"Don't call me Tex!!!!!" Vortex yelled.  
  
In the Cockpit, I stared at that button for minutes upon minutes. Sticking a finger out to push it, then pulling it back. I couldn't get over that fear???.The fear of that button being a self destruct mechanism. Everyone was waiting around me. Urging me to push it.  
After what seemed like an hour, I finally pushed it.  
  
*Clicks*  
*Squeeking*  
*Grinding*  
  
Two doors opened up on the wall nearest to the pilots seat. 


End file.
